fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Paisible Arme
|-|Pre Absorbtion= |-|Post Absorbtion= Summary Paisible Arme, for as long as he can remember, lived in a Lab, through a monotonous life, day in, day out. He was among many children, all of them, meant to be used for the terrible fate of creating weapons by which the Fallen Elves could use for war, and the satisfaction of the Strict Hermit’s curiosity. After his sister, Timide, proved to be the first success as Weapon #8, he was sent to stop her, as she was too successful and ended up threatening the destruction of the whole lab. His new ability of Petrification proved quite effective against the new #8’s power, nearly turning all her to stone. After that event, #8 and #9 both had their memory wiped and magic sealed by a survivor from the lab, and hid in relative peace for over 7 years… until Timide was found, and captured by the Hermit’s painted men, forced back into the lab… however, Paisible on the other hand was saved by a few Adventurers that came their way, known as the Party. Pai was taken into their base as they tried to find out where his questline lead, with one of the members, Laxus, taking a liking to him. But, besides that, his story is mostly uneventful…. Until the boss raid for floor 12. As several members of the Clearers were swallowed whole by the mouth the Strict Hermit opened in the floor after his resurrection, Pai rushed in, and not seeing Laxus among the Clearers, snapped into a rage, and reactivated his Petrification, turning the Hermit, albeit merely temporarily, into stone. In the days following, Pai had to wear a blindfold to lessen the effects. Days went on uneventful, but rather Somber, with the life of Laxus hanging over them. Though, thanks to the help of a new Clearer, Heathcliff, the Clearers infiltrated the local floor 12 festival, and were able to get a new lead on how to defeat the boss. As it turns out, that same accursed lab was under Pai's house the whole time, and as a few members of the party travelled through, his memories came back… and he met Timide once again, and absorbed her power, making him, and the Clearers, ready to fight the Hermit once more. It wasn’t as simple however, as they had their meeting as per strategy to take him on again, until they were interrupted by a Player, rushing to tell them that the NPCs of floor 12 were revolting. The Clearers, and Pai, teleported up, and dealt with them. As they were all inevitability slaughtered, the floor’s Field Boss, The Painted Shade, appeared out of nowhere. As the Painted Shade sprayed a paint that forced players to attack each other, and Pai failed to dispel, he panicked, rolling up into a ball. But, as the Shade was about to use one final attack against Gergy and Kai, Pai literally exploded, turning the entire town, and its surroundings, into vapor, taking the Shade with it. Pai was terrified of his new power, but after some reassurance, he was able to get back on his feet to face the Strict Hermit the next day. The fight went as planned, The Hermit had a second life, but even that was whittled away, until as he hit zero, his last resort was to self destruct, in an Explosion even more powerful than the attack that wiped out the floor 12 town. But, before he could do it, Pai teleported them out… leaving himself to be dragged away by the abyss, sacrificing himself for the only friends he ever knew. As is rather obvious, this character, and the entire story on Floor 12, is a giant reference to Nier. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''9-C' | 7-B normally, 6-C at maximum power Name: Paisible Arme, Pai, Number 9 Origin: Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Gender: Male Age: 13 Classification: Human, Experimental Weapon Powers and Abilities: Petrification (His eyes cause the environment, Players and NPCs around him to turn to stone), Immortality (Type 2, what are normally lethal wounds do not expend extra HP from players, or NPCs, allowing them to take a multitude of lethal wounds before worrying about dying) Limited Accelerated Development via Quick Learner of Specifics (Can learn non combat related abilities and magic quickly), Limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Any effects trying to negate his Petrification will be ignored) | Magic, Immortality (Type 2) Life Manipulation (One spell was able to almost immediately drain 30% of Gergy’s health before Pai stopped), Limited Power Nullification (Able to remove Debuffs), Flight, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Sleep Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Teleportation, Standard Player/NPC Resistances (Pai does not have any means to resist true damage or negate abilites in this key) Attack Potency: Street level (Has extremely low attack stats, but still on the level of a Floor 1 player, who even at level 1 can perform peak human feats that most humans in real life wouldn’t be able to do) | City level+ Normally (Has comparable magic skill to Kirito's weapon skill), [[User blog:DMUA/SAO Tabletop feat logu#Pai vaporizes an entire forking city|'Island level+']] at maximum power Speed: Peak Human (Comparable to Floor 1 Players) | Hypersonic+ travel speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Comparable to the Clearers on floor 12, who are on this level) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (As strong as a Floor 1 Player) | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Unknown (Does not use physical attacks) Durability: Street level (On the same level of durability as a Floor 1 player) | Unknown (Much more durable then before, but was never hit to display it), City level+ with shields Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, a multitude of meters with Petrification | Dozens of meters normally, kilometers via teleportation and Maximum Power attacks Standard Equipment: A Blindfold, which can be taken off to use Petrification | A staff which is used as a channel for his magic. Intelligence: High (Has several intelligence enhancing skills, and even pre Absorption had a high intelligence stat) Weaknesses: Blinding him will weaken the effects of petrification, only slightly stiffing the ground around him | None notable Note: Pai’s Vaporization feat does not scale to the rest of the cast, as that blast had significantly more power then any other attack in the series save The Strict Hermit's self destruction. Key: Pre Absorbing #8’s soul | Post Absorption Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Petrification Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Life Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Plant Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Glass Cannons Category:Roleplay Characters